<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Word Against Our Skin by stanakin96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032717">Every Word Against Our Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96'>stanakin96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee Anakin Skywalker, Angst, Eventual Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> The Prophecy declared the existence of a Chosen One. What the Jedis of old failed to consider was that "one" could be a soul shared by two. A dyad in the force, a bond unbreakable even in death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan, desperately in love with his former apprentice, Anakin, helps him escape to Tatooine after the execution of Order 66. Anakin struggles to stay alive with the knowledge of the horrible things he’s done, but Obi-Wan is there to help him recover every step of the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Binary Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! Thanks for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside, his robes singed and torn from his battle with Obi-Wan on Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker slowly slipped down onto the empty ground of Tatooine.</p><p>He ran his fingers through the hot sand that was now cooling off as the suns began to set. Anakin looked at them, hoping that if he stared at the spinning yellow stars long enough that he’d remember who he was. Or better yet, forget everything he had done.</p><p>Undoubtedly, he would never be able to forget the way Padmé looked at him when she realized what he’d become. Yellow flecking through once blue eyes, his lightsaber stained with blood that did not belong to him. Anakin knew that if he thought about how helpless she looked, tiny fingers clasped to her throat, he’d be sick. He closed his eyes and pressed the tips of his fingers through his sweaty hair, his knuckles hot and dark from lava. It made him think about Obi-Wan.</p><p><em>Obi-Wan</em>, the two syllables that tethered his soul to the ground, the only words that could protect him, that could <em>sanctify</em> him.</p><p>He was waiting inside the small building they’d found upon their arrival at Tatooine, no doubt hiding from Anakin. That was what Anakin thought, at least, until he felt a soft, warm presence next to him.</p><p>It was the desert, they were in the middle of nowhere, it could only be one person.</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly lowered himself down next to Anakin, where he could get a clear view of the sunset. His body was close, but Anakin could sense a cave of emptiness in between the two of them. He’d scared Obi-Wan, <em>betrayed</em> his Master, and after everything he’d done for him.</p><p>Anakin desperately wanted to fill the gap, fall at Obi-Wan’s feet and sink his fingers into his robes, but he couldn’t. Anakin couldn’t move a muscle without flinching in pain, he could barely breathe underneath the veil of darkness that now so heavily covered his body.</p><p>“I made a promise to you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice quiet and cracking like the two were sharing a horrible secret, “I’d never leave you; I’ll <em>never</em> leave you.”</p><p>Anakin softly bit his lip in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay. Once he allowed himself to feel, he knew he would never be able to stop. He’d feel <em>everything</em>; from the screams in terror of the younglings he’d killed, to the vile words he’d said on Mustafar. Anakin would feel his heart rotting at the sight of Obi-Wan coming off the ship -his light, his goodness- all shattering at the mere <em>sight</em> of him.</p><p>Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan, looking at the same suns and wished more than anything that he could sink into his soot-stained robes. But he couldn’t, he didn’t feel worthy enough to look at him, nevertheless reach out and touch him.</p><p>What could Obi-Wan say to him now that he was a <em>monster</em>?</p><p>How would he start, where would he begin? That he’d loved him all along?</p><p>Obi-Wan wouldn’t believe him.</p><p>Or that he’d been having dreams night after night about Obi-Wan dying in his arms? Anakin would wake up and practically <em>smell</em> Obi-Wan’s blood, gasping for breath the moment he shot out of bed.</p><p><em>I love you, I’m sorry, I can’t live without you;</em> It’s what he meant to say, it would be the most truthful thing he’d say in the past 48 hours.</p><p>Anakin slipped his hand into the warm sand between them, cupping his fingers together and watching it pool up in his palm. Though he was right next to him, telling him he’d never leave, Anakin still couldn’t muster the courage to look at his old master.</p><p>So many early morning training sessions, hundreds of late nights together, alone. How was he not supposed to fall for him? He was gorgeous, smart, brave.</p><p>There’d been a moment where Anakin thought perhaps Obi-Wan had felt the same way for him. After a battle, during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan had been injured and Anakin had practically carried him back to his quarters. He could tell that Obi-Wan had been slipping in and out of consciousness and couldn’t trust the majority of the things he said.</p><p>Anakin had laid him on his bed and begun helping him take off his blood-covered armor when it happened. Obi-Wan reached out his shaking hand and pressed his palm against the side of Anakin’s face. He threaded his tough fingers through Anakin’s hair and lightly rolled his thumb in circles around his temple. He’d opened his mouth to say something when Rex walked in.</p><p>Obi-Wan swiftly removed his hand and dismissed Anakin, who would think about the interaction daily for years to come. He’d wake up in a pool of sweat, barely able to breathe at the painstaking thought and feeling of Obi-Wan touching him. It was just enough.</p><p>“Say it again, please,” Anakin said, frantically searching for breath as he returned to the memory. Tears lodged in the back of his throat as he managed to say more than a few words to Obi-Wan, still unable to look at him. He let the sand slip through his fingers and back onto the earth, the ground he once considered home.</p><p>“I’ll never leave you,” Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin, who was just barely able to turn towards him. Obi-Wan noticed a small gash on Anakin’s forehead that had begun to bleed again, he pulled his sleeve underneath his fingernails and across his knuckles.</p><p>Without thinking, Obi-Wan pressed the cloth against the wet wound, cleaning off the blood and dirt, careful not to touch Anakin’s skin with his fingers. Anakin looked up at him, his eyes pained and so undeniably <em>different</em>. The young Jedi, with shaking fingers, wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s wrist.</p><p>“Why, Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered, as though they weren’t the only two living souls for hundreds of miles. Obi-Wan stretched his curled fingers out from the inside of his palm, thinking carefully about his next move. “Why didn’t you just kill me?”</p><p><em>Because I love you</em>, he thought, <em>I can barely touch you.</em></p><p>“To me, I’m afraid that the pain of losing you is worse than anything you could ever do,” Obi-Wan said. He placed his bloodied hand on Anakin’s fingers, still hot to the touch. At this point, neither of them could ever return to their previous life. Anakin, the rebelled Jedi who’d gone dark and Obi-Wan as his undying protector, the getaway car.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, one slip and he’d be holding his hand. Anakin made the move for him, knowing that he had nothing left to lose and unthinking about the repercussions.</p><p>Slowly, Anakin’s scarred fingers of his flesh hand splayed out against Obi-Wan’s. He didn’t realize how much smaller Obi-Wan’s hand was until it was pressed against his. Obi-Wan rolled small circles into the edge of Anakin’s palm with his thumb as they sat in silence, the suns now nearly set.</p><p>A dark sheet of blue laid over them as night began to fall over Tatooine. Neither of them had said a word since Anakin had taken Obi-Wan’s hand into his. Obi-Wan had waited for darkness, something to allow him to give in to his secrets. He turned to face Anakin, whose cheekbones and eyes reflected underneath pale moonlight. He could only do it for a moment, scared that if he looked at Anakin for too long, he would break in half.</p><p>“Look at me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, his body inching closer and closer to his former master. Obi-Wan could feel his breath close to his skin, warm, and jagged. Anakin was so painfully close to him, Obi-Wan knew that if he looked up, looked at Anakin <em>really</em>, he wouldn’t be able to control himself.</p><p>“Why can’t you look at me? Because you hate me?” Anakin asked, his voice thick with pain. Obi-Wan would be right to hate him, cast him away forever. It was what he deserved after everything he’d done. He still couldn’t, for the life of him, imagine why Obi-Wan had chosen to save him.</p><p>“Quite the opposite, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan replied, finally allowing himself to move his gaze from Anakin’s hand to his eyes. The eyes he knew so well, that he’d stared at one thousand times.</p><p>On Mustafar, when he’d fought Anakin, he thought that the boy he’d raised was no longer. However, looking at Anakin, their fingers intertwined and bodies painfully close together, he could remember <em>exactly</em> who he was.</p><p>Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, his breath heavy with nerves and heat. He’d never been so close to him before, he didn’t know what he was doing.</p><p>“What are you saying, Obi-Wan?” He asked, terrified, and shocked that his master had allowed him to get so close.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand onto the side of Anakin’s face. His former apprentice’s lips were practically hovering over his, now. Obi-Wan had thought of this moment countless times; Anakin’s warm breath against his lips, he’d imagined every second.</p><p>However, the Jedi had never thought that such an interaction would be so shrouded in pain, dimmed by looming darkness that seemed to weigh down Anakin’s very being.</p><p>“I-“ Obi-Wan started, before Anakin interrupted him by placing a small, warm kiss onto his mouth. His lips were chapped, tasted roughly of blood, and yet, Obi-Wan felt himself go completely weak at their touch. Obi-Wan found he could barely breathe as long Anakin was kissing him. He carded his hand through Anakin’s hair, the faint air of desperation in his every move growing more and more obvious.</p><p>Unaware of how long he’d be allowed to kiss Anakin, Obi-Wan continued. He couldn’t control himself like this, feeling like his chest was about to explode. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, which Anakin met with even <em>more</em> vigor. He kissed Obi-Wan as though his life depended on it. Which, kissing his old master after years of aching for him, Anakin’s life might as well have.</p><p>Without warning, Anakin felt a sharp, intense pain at his chest. He sank into Obi-Wan, resting his head on his master’s chest as the pain began to consume him. He raised his hand up, one that was once draped around Obi-Wan, and brought it to his chest.</p><p>“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, frantically. He wrapped his arms around Anakin’s back, clinging his old apprentice tight to his body; terrified that he was hurt in some way that he could not repair.</p><p>“I, I don’t know,” Anakin whispered, raising himself high enough that he could rest his head into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. The heat of Obi-Wan’s skin was enough to restore his balance, for now, the singe of pain still lingering all over his body. Anakin could feel himself drifting away, his head growing dizzy and bones weak.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew he had to get Anakin back to the house, soon, to keep him safe and check him for injuries. <em>What was causing this pain?</em> He wondered.</p><p>“Anakin, I need you to put your arms around my neck and hold tight, can you do that?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling Anakin’s life force begin to slip away from him. Anakin nodded, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck with what little power he had left.</p><p>Obi-Wan, summoning all the strength in his body, pushed his arms underneath Anakin and hoisted him into the air. Surprised by his own strength, Obi-Wan quickly moved toward the small house that he’d found for them. All he knew was that he had to keep Anakin safe, he’d <em>sworn</em> his life on it.</p><p>Without a second thought, he force-pushed the door open and brought Anakin to the nearest bed he could find. He laid his former apprentice down and ran his hands all over his body to sense where the pain was coming from. Obi-Wan could feel fear rising in his heart when he remembered something Qui-Gon had taught him so many years ago.</p><p>The Jedi Master closed his eyes, his hands still pressed against Anakin’s skin, and focused on the source of his pain. Finding that eventually, the force led him to Anakin’s chest, Obi-Wan focused all his energy into it.</p><p>Obi-Wan had never been one to be particularly bonded to the Living Force, but as always, Anakin was the unyielding exception. He meditated on the pit in Anakin’s chest, recognizing it not just as a physical wound, but an emotional one as well.</p><p>Unthinking of how much it would take out of him, Obi-Wan focused all of his life force into Anakin, doing his best to heal whatever was causing him pain. He thought about how it felt to finally kiss Anakin to keep himself grounded, the exact way his lips felt against his. He had to save him.</p><p>After a few minutes of desperately hoping and intense, careful meditation, Anakin felt the heavy pain escape from his chest. His eyes ripped open and went straight to Obi-Wan, who had grown weak and pale after focusing all of his energy into healing him.</p><p>Anakin, in a panic, placed both hands around Obi-Wan’s face and carded his hands through his hair. Obi-Wan looked so small, with his eyes almost closed and shoulders low with exhaustion. As Obi-Wan could sense the lack of energy in Anakin, his former apprentice could do the same the moment he touched him. Anakin gripped Obi-Wan by the shoulders and laid him down next to him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s knuckles as they threaded their fingers together. Obi-Wan pealed his tired eyes open to look at Anakin, still glossed over in the remains of the draining of his life force. He pulled Anakin’s closed fist up to his lips and placed a small, soft kiss onto his knuckles. It was the most he could do, at the moment.</p><p><em>I’d do it again</em>, Obi-Wan thought, <em>I’d give you every piece of me if it meant keeping you alive.</em></p><p>The two Jedis, exhausted after a tiring, painful day, fell into silence. Anakin, haunted by the idea of his dreams and possibly reliving the awful crimes he’d committed, drifted in and out of a sort of half-sleep. He’d focus his attention to Obi-Wan, listening to the sounds of his tired breath; thankful more than anything that he was alive.</p><p><em>Obi-Wan</em>, the two syllables that he could never escape, the only name that could keep him alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Master & A Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin explore the depths of their new bond and get closer than they've ever been.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :)</p><p>song inspo: master and a hound - GAI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Qui-Gon Jinn found Anakin Skywalker on the desert of Tatooine and brought him to Coruscant, he was given a warning by Master Yoda in private. Hoping that he would have something to inform him about Anakin’s status to be trained by the Jedi, Qui-Gon listened intently.</p><p>“Be careful with them, you must” he’d said, staff in hand and waddling next to him.</p><p>“Them?” Qui-Gon replied, folding his arms across his broad chest.</p><p>“Kenobi and the boy Skywalker,” Yoda continued to walk forward, not-considering of how cryptic he may or may not have been, “a powerful bond in the force, I feel.”</p><p>-</p><p>Anakin woke up slowly, which was a true feat, considering how he usually woke up. He couldn’t quite place what had woken him when he saw a smallish well on the right side of the bed where his Master once slept. He turned over to face the kitchen, where he heard the tell-tale sign of Obi-Wan’s existence, the sound of a teapot whistling on the stove.</p><p>So was his routine, his sacred Jedi rituals. Qui-Gon had instilled in him the importance of a hot cup of tea before the day began. Obi-Wan always found a way to do it; on mornings before invasions, when they were stranded in remote villages.</p><p>Anakin shuffled in the sheets for a moment, the thought of Qui-Gon ringing out a certain level of jealousy and discomfort. He couldn’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan’s bond with his Master was stronger than what he had with him. Anakin was reckless, stubborn. He disliked hot tea; his impatience did not lend itself to practices that required a great amount of time. Qui-Gon would have never gone dark, never would have even thought about doing what he had done.</p><p>He wondered how where life began after everything that had happened. Would his feet touch the ground quietly now? Was his ribcage smaller to compensate for the hole in his chest? He didn’t know how to exist in this life anymore when he remembered the small flicker of hope warming a kettle in the kitchen. With any given sunrise, there would be Obi-Wan and a pot of boiling water.</p><p>Anakin’s body still ached from the night previous, so he continued to lay in bed and simply listen to the sounds of Obi-Wan in the kitchen. If he closed his eyes again and focused hard enough, it was almost as though he’d woken up on the sofa of Obi-Wan’s room in Coruscant after a long mission.</p><p>Magically, he was not wrought with guilt that manifested physically, he was not a traitor to the Jedi, and he and Obi-Wan were not on the run. The sound of Obi-Wan’s tired morning movements, loud clanging of mugs, and shutting of cabinets made it all feel just a hair less painful.</p><p>“Would you like any?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice still sleepy. Anakin wondered what his hair looked like.</p><p>“No,” he replied, Obi-Wan always asked and the answer was always the same.</p><p>Were they going to pretend that Anakin had not completely lost himself? The thought loomed over his existence like a knife hung above his head on a thinning string.</p><p>“I’m afraid it wasn’t really a question,” Obi-Wan replied, pouring the hot water into another mug and taking them both in his hands. Anakin sat up to get a full look at him, which never ceased to shock him. He’d taken off the top layer of his robe and wore only his pants, socks, and a tan undershirt that clung tightly to his chest. Anakin did not fight him on the tea.</p><p>There was also the undeniable fact that Anakin had kissed him to address. They’d also slept in the same bed. Selfish as it was; everything paled in existence to those small facts. After years of wondering, Anakin finally knew how it felt to have Obi-Wan’s warm lips on his, to have his fingers run through his hair. It made him sick to think about it, how he’d never felt anything better in the whole of his life.</p><p>“How did you know I was awake?” Anakin asked as he wrapped his fingers around the mug, noticing that they were still dark with soot and dirt. Anakin savored the moment; he hadn’t been warm like this in years.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat down at the foot of the bed, Anakin did his best to not make it too obvious that he was staring. “I just had a feeling,” Obi-Wan replied, bringing his mug to his lips and taking a sip. Silence once again filled the spaces between them as Anakin felt himself slip into a panic.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Anakin started, he’d never been at such a loss for words, “I don’t know how to go on.”</p><p>As though it was instinct, Obi-Wan wrapped his palm around Anakin’s fingers, they were warm from tea.</p><p><em>With me</em>, Obi-Wan thought, <em>you will go on with me.</em></p><p>“Why would you want to?” Anakin replied, unaware that Obi-Wan hadn’t physically said a word to him. Anakin had heard his thoughts, sensed how he felt for him. The two exiled Jedis realized it at the same time.</p><p>“I don’t believe you have a choice,” Obi-Wan said, pulling his hand tighter around Anakin’s and catching a bit of his robe on his nails. The two of them remained in silence, sending thoughts to each other like letters, still unsure of how they were being delivered.</p><p>“I can’t wear these anymore,” Anakin choked out, suddenly all too aware of the dried blood that rimmed his sleeves. Obi-Wan didn’t deserve to touch it, the lives Anakin had taken. He felt himself begin to panic again, the smell of his robes noxious and making him feel sick. Obi-Wan set his mug down and quickly shifted his hands to Anakin’s arms. He squeezed tightly in an attempt to ground him, something they used to do when Anakin was small.</p><p>“I’ll find something,” Obi-Wan said, looking fiercely at Anakin’s eyes and using closed phrases. Anakin nodded. Once he could feel Anakin’s breathing slow, Obi-Wan let go of him.</p><p>He returned to a shirtless Anakin, his skin light with sweat. Obi-Wan felt the urge to wrap his arms around Anakin’s body, trace his fingers over his bare spine and kiss up his neck. He pushed the thought away, now aware that Anakin could likely tell what he was thinking. He sat down behind Anakin so he wasn’t facing him anymore in a feeble attempt to try and control his thoughts.</p><p>“I found these,” Obi-Wan said, handing a small pile of white clothing to Anakin, doing his best not to imagine Anakin putting them on. The thin fabric clinging to his chest, the sleeves cutting off at his bicep to reveal strong, tanned arms.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin replied as Obi-Wan stood up, fully aware that any more time spent with Anakin would be too much for him.</p><p>“Meet me outside when you’re done, we’ll look for food,” Obi-Wan said, remembering the faint growl he’d heard from Anakin’s stomach while he was still asleep.</p><p>Obi-Wan hurried out of the house and rested his back on the nearest rock, almost forgetting his lightsaber just to be out of the same room as Anakin while he dressed. Up until the past few days, Obi-Wan had been successful in hiding his feelings for Anakin. However, after smuggling him to safety after multiple disastrous crimes against the Jedi, kissing him into the sand, and nearly offering him all of his life force: it was abundantly clear how Obi-Wan felt for him. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Anakin joined him outside, Obi-Wan all but gasped aloud when he saw Anakin. He’d never seen him in such light clothing before. He wore a tight, thin white shirt that showed his collarbones, and tan pants that were too short for him. Rarely was there clothing that wasn’t too tight on Anakin.</p><p>The pair walked in silence, the only sound between them being the barking of the sand from their heavy boots. Anakin didn’t recognize this part of Tatooine from when he lived there, and yet, being on the desert world felt more like home than he’d ever felt on Coruscant. They reached a canyon-type entrance when they heard the quiet roar of something angry in the distance. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a feared expression.</p><p>“Have you ever battled a dragon?” Anakin asked, desperately trying to remember him and Obi-Wan’s escapades when they were younger.</p><p>The cry in the distance grew louder. Before Obi-Wan and Anakin could retreat, they heard the heavy footsteps of a Canyon Krayt Dragon. It reared its large, scaly head past one of the walls of rock. Anakin and Obi-Wan both immediately drew their lightsabers, each one desperate to protect the other. The Krayt Dragon loudly roared at them and snapped its large, venomous teeth at Anakin.</p><p><em>Watch my six</em>, Anakin thought, to which Obi-Wan immediately obeyed. He pressed his back into Anakin’s as he slashed the dragon over one of his giant toes.</p><p>“How did you hear that?” Anakin yelled, feeling the urge to duck and hitting the ground with his knees. Obi-Wan ran his lightsaber over the leg of the dragon, somehow trusting that Anakin would have moved by then. The dragon wailed in pain, defenseless against the two Jedi, somehow able to predict the other’s move before they’d done it.</p><p>Anakin felt, once more, a surge in the force from Obi-Wan, and did what he assumed he wanted him to. Without another word exchanged, Obi-Wan protected Anakin while he drew a lightsaber into the dragon’s chest, something he wouldn’t have been able to do without his assistance. Another second passed, Anakin drew his lightsaber to make the final, fatal move, when he felt resistance coming from Obi-Wan through their bond, who was now pressing his hands against the fallen creature.</p><p>“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, looking Anakin, who’d put his saber away and sank to the ground next to him. The dragon heavily breathed, taking in loud gasps of air in its final breaths. Anakin suddenly felt a tether between him and the dragon, only to realize that Obi-Wan had his hands on his wounds. He wasn’t healing him, but rather sending him away peacefully.</p><p><em>Why can I feel it, then?</em> Anakin wondered.</p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes, Anakin, who for whatever reason felt undeniably affected by Obi-Wan’s meditation and focus, placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. With a few breaths, Anakin felt the dragon’s chest calmly slow without even touching it. He couldn’t quite describe how the force felt around Obi-Wan, only able to identify its level of purity and light. If the force that surrounded Obi-Wan had a color, he imagined it would be golden.</p><p>A certain level of warmth filled Anakin the longer he touched Obi-Wan. He didn’t have to bring the animal to peace as it passed away, but Obi-Wan often acted in the best interest of others, rarely thinking of himself.</p><p>“That was-” Anakin started, breathing heavily as he felt fresh blood pumping through his veins.</p><p>“Incredible,” Obi-Wan finished, stepping toward Anakin’s warm body. Never in his life had he been so in sync with someone in battle, not even with Qui-Gon. It had allowed him to send the Kyat dragon away peacefully and predict every one of Anakin’s moves in combat.</p><p>Anakin knew it wasn’t the time, right after a life or death battle, but couldn’t help himself. Obi-Wan was so close to his skin, and he’d gotten a taste of how good it felt to lose himself in his old Master just a day ago. He could read his thoughts; he could see just how much Obi-Wan wanted it <em>too</em>. With one move, he had Obi-Wan pressed hard against a neighboring rock wall, hot lips crashing against his.</p><p>Obi-Wan pushed where Anakin deeply needed him, it had always been this way. The only difference was instead of pushing Anakin in lightsaber combat, he was parting Anakin’s lips with his tongue, rendering him so dizzy he thought he might faint. Anakin pulled harder, moving his hands to Obi-Wan’s neck to keep him close, the mysterious surge in the force pumping through his fingertips.</p><p>Anakin didn’t have to wonder if Obi-Wan felt it too, he could feel it in his every touch. It was as though he and Obi-Wan had a special reserve of the force between the two of them that only grew stronger the longer they touched each other.</p><p>Kissing Obi-Wan felt like kissing a small fire, every small slip of breath only warmed Anakin more. Every drag of his fingernails down Anakin’s back only lit up his skin. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like to have Obi-Wan on top of him, pressing his back into the warm sand. It took everything in Anakin’s power not to ask. Their bond transcended that of the physical world, he knew Obi-Wan could feel how badly he wanted him through the circle of the force around them.</p><p>All it would take was a simple question.</p><p>“<em>I need you</em>,” Anakin whispered as though Obi-Wan had pulled the words out of his mouth. He hadn’t felt so alive in what felt like his entire life. Obi-Wan made every fear he held disappear, his lips brought Anakin back to who he <em>knew</em> he was. Obi-Wan slowly pulled away from Anakin, his soft breath pressing against Anakin’s skin.</p><p>“I’m here,” he replied, draping a finger lightly over Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan pulled him in without having to ask, Anakin’s body under his complete and utter control. He placed another warm kiss on the base of Anakin’s jaw, feeling that words were not enough to get across how he felt for him.</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly switched spots with Anakin and softly cornered him into the rock, his fingers gripping to the fabric of his white shirt. Obi-Wan pushed his knee in between Anakin’s legs and kissed him, soft moans perching on the top of Anakin’s lips. He dug his fingers tightly into Anakin’s skin upon the discovery of Anakin’s cock, hard even through his pants.</p><p><em>I need you more</em>, Obi-Wan thought.</p><p>Their new bond made everything feel stronger, every word that was said to them was louder and everything they saw was brighter. This made the sounds of Anakin’s heavy breath and whining all the more tempting to Obi-Wan. He felt his pants grow tighter with every move. He knew that even a minute more of this would be enough to send him from wanting to touch Anakin to <em>taking his clothing off</em>, he pulled away. He looked at Anakin, a certain desire he’d only seen him don in battle waving over his eyes.</p><p>“You’re still healing, Anakin” Obi-Wan started, trying to calm his breath, “I need you to be healed before we-“</p><p>Anakin opened his mouth to protest but decided a small kiss would be better. He softly placed his lips onto the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth as he felt Obi-Wan’s words, earnest and chaste in nature warm his skin. Obi-Wan could only be exactly who’d he’d always been: good, just, and honest.</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin whispered, feeling the fierceness of the force between the two of them grow hotter than the sand at his feet. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed into Anakin, kissing him once more, pressing his love for him into his lips.</p><p>All the while, the shared heartstring between the two of them grew shorter, bonding them far beyond what they could imagine. Glitters of Obi-Wan’s life force pushed against the power of Anakin, the Chosen One. </p><p>Together, they solidified what Master Yoda had predicted and what Qui-Gon had been warned of. Unknowing of the path that lied ahead now that the power they shared was realized, fulfilling the prophecy: one shared breath at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm really enjoy writing these, so leave a comment if you want me to continue :)</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: stanakin96.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunrise, Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan spend time together and Anakin reveals a part of himself he never has before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though he was entirely aware that there was a sofa and multiple cushions he could fashion into something to sleep on, Obi-Wan insisted that Anakin take the bed. The safehouse they’d found was tiny and only had one bedroom, and Obi-Wan couldn’t find it within himself to take what he felt belonged to Anakin. At the very least, he could provide him with a good night’s sleep after all he’d failed to provide his former Master.</p><p>“Will you sleep with me?” Anakin asked, careful not to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was a shot in the dark, but he imagined he was better off trying then never knowing what his old master would say. They were in the most precarious of situations, the two of them on the run for Anakin’s crimes, it was not a far step for them to sleep in the same bed.</p><p>“If you would like me to,” Obi-Wan replied, taking off his robes that had been dirtied with sand and sweat from the day.</p><p>“I would,” Anakin replied, he’d already undressed and crawled under the sheets. Obi-Wan quietly breathed and didn’t respond to Anakin as he took off his shoes and folded himself into the blanket with Anakin. Desert nights were deceivingly cold, and it felt comforting to have Obi-Wan’s warm body next to him. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan’s lips as the older man reached his hand over and softly placed it on Anakin’s face, lightly running his fingers through his hair. Silence crept in the space between their two bodies.</p><p>“I wanted to keep you and Padmé safe,” Anakin said, without any prompting.</p><p>“You needn’t explain-” Obi-Wan started, when Anakin placed his palm over his and threaded their fingers together. Obi-Wan held tight to Anakin’s fingers, knowing that talking about what he’d done would be as hard as anything he could possibly imagine.</p><p>“I want to tell you,” Anakin said, feeling his throat close up just at the mention of Padmé’s name. “I’d been having dreams, terrible dreams about you and Padmé, I thought I could keep you safe, but I got lost.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as hot tears pooled in Anakin’s eyes, Anakin curled his fingers into the palm of his metal hand, the feeling of it reminding him all too much of his past.</p><p>“I-I killed them,” Anakin started, his voice trembling on waves of anger and sadness. He ripped his hand off of Obi-Wan’s and dug it into the remaining pieces of his metal arm, thinking that perhaps if he pressed hard enough it would fall apart.</p><p>“Anakin-“Obi-Wan’s eyes were painfully sad as he looked at Anakin, who felt as though he was drowning in the man’s pity.</p><p>“Don’t look at me that way, Obi-Wan,” he said, the words coming deep from his stomach as he struggled to get words out without stuttering.</p><p>Anakin expected questions, perhaps a final farewell upon fully coming to terms with how many Anakin had killed. He braced himself for the blow, when Obi-Wan moved his hand from cupping Anakin’s cheek to where his arm touched metal. Without another word, he softly plucked Anakin’s fingers off from where they were tethered.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Obi-Wan asked, softly, “your arm?”</p><p>Anakin swallowed hard, wondering how it was that Obi-Wan could even touch him after he’d confessed to his terrible deeds yet again. Padmé hadn’t been able to look at him that way once she’d realized what he’d done.</p><p>Fearful that if he opened his mouth he would begin to cry, Anakin nodded his head. He’d never felt pain from his metal arm before, but since his exile, it felt as though it had been pinched into his skin and dragging cuts where his shoulder met it. Obi-Wan moved his fingers from Anakin’s skin to where the steel began.</p><p>“May I?” He asked, quietly.</p><p>Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was offering and opened his mouth to reject him, when he felt the warm energy of Obi-Wan’s life force circle him. Obi-Wan’s love seemed to create a forcefield around Anakin, who was not used to such treatment. The thought of Obi-Wan seeing him without the prosthetic was terrifying. Despite how he knew what Obi-Wan would say, Anakin feared the idea of being so vulnerable.</p><p>“You are Anakin Skywalker with or without it,” he replied, placing a warm kiss on Anakin’s cheek, “I will feel for you just the same.”</p><p>As he’d done so many times before, Obi-Wan had managed to weave his way inside of Anakin’s mind and grow flowers where there was once just ash. Anakin nodded his head again and moved away his remaining fingers from where he’d held tight to his metal arm. Without another word, Obi-Wan softly placed his hand where the connection to his flesh started and began working his way around it.</p><p>Anakin looked up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to see the remains of his shoulder, it simply served as a memory of a simpler time. In only a few moments, Obi-Wan had dismantled the connection and carefully removed the prosthetic. Instantly, Anakin felt a wave of relief course through him now that it had been taken off.</p><p>However, he still struggled to comprehend that Obi-Wan now knew what he looked like without it. Anakin slowly moved his fingers up to where Dooku had cut him, he hadn’t felt the end of his own arm since he’d been fitted with the metal one. He ran his fingers over the scars and stitch-marks, places where he’d been forced back together.</p><p>“Are you sure I’m still Anakin Skywalker?” Anakin asked, finally able to look at Obi-Wan without flinching away in shame. He’d been convinced that Anakin Skywalker was gone and could never return.</p><p><em>Darth Vader</em>, Palpatine had called him.</p><p>Obi-Wan, who felt the hole in Anakin’s chest as though it was swallowing him, placed his warm hand where Anakin’s arm had been cut. He grazed his fingernails over the scars and marks, pressing every bit of light that he could into the other Jedi. Obi-Wan rolled small circles into the places where the metal had been digging into Anakin’s skin.</p><p>“You will always be,” Obi-Wan, feeling Anakin’s submission through the force, leaned over and placed a kiss on his shoulder.</p><p>He felt that Anakin looked like a statue, one that had been meticulously chiseled at for years upon years. From the thin line that separated his chest to the indents where muscle met skin, Anakin looked as though he’d been carved from marble.</p><p>Obi-Wan continued to kiss around the small scars where his arm stopped, engravings of Anakin’s bravery, he thought.</p><p>“I know what you’ve done,” Obi-Wan whispered as he pulled Anakin’s body close to his, “but above all else, I know who you are.”</p><p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, the way he felt for him apparent as the yellow of the sunset peeking through small windows. Something about being in Obi-Wan’s arms, his fingers draped around Anakin’s shoulder was the closest he’d ever felt to his Master. Not even Padmé had seen what he looked like without the prosthetic.</p><p>Obi-Wan now knew the whole of him: the darkness of his past, the places he wished he could cut off with a knife.</p><p><em>Kiss me</em>, Anakin thought, wondering if Obi-Wan was still able to read his thoughts.</p><p>Before he could get a whole breath in, Obi-Wan’s lips were on his. Anakin sighed into the kiss, pressing his other hand onto Obi-Wan’s chest and pulling him close by the fabric of his shirt. Obi-Wan softly pressed his fingers deeper into Anakin’s skin, lighting fire to places that had never before been touched. Anakin let out a quiet whimper into his lips at such an affection.</p><p>There was no doubt that Anakin had been lost.</p><p>He’d killed without regret and roamed the temple he once called home as a stranger: a ghost masquerading in his old Jedi robes.</p><p>However, in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he felt the remains of his soul tether back to the earth as it once was. He rested onto his back as Obi-Wan crawled on top of him, deepening the kiss with every second that passed. Anakin hiked his knee and pressed it against Obi-Wan’s thigh, tugging him in closer to his body. He quickly carded his fingers up Obi-Wan’s leg, taking note of his heavy breathing as he approached closer to the inside of his thigh.</p><p>Anakin wanted to touch him, <em>feel</em> him, but knew that Obi-Wan would protest in fears that he’d be taking advantage of him. His former master grinned into his lips and pressed a few fingers to Anakin’s chest, pinning him down into the sheets. Feeling how much Obi-Wan wanted him <em>too</em>, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Obi-Wan allowed him to go further.</p><p><em>Not yet,</em> Obi-Wan said to Anakin through his thoughts. Anakin felt his heart jump into his throat.</p><p>“Yet?” Anakin remarked, kissing Obi-Wan in the breaths between every letter. Obi-Wan pulled away from him, “I apologize, I won’t-“</p><p>Anakin pulled Obi-Wan back down for a long kiss, sneakily working his tongue between Obi-Wan’s lips.</p><p><em>Don’t stop,</em> he thought, knowing that Obi-Wan would hear him.</p><p>To his pleasure, Obi-Wan continued to kiss Anakin, filling a gap between the Master and his former Padawan that was years old. Somehow, they seemed to exist in the liminal space that divided Anakin’s life. What he’d done, and what he’d do to repair it. Though it felt as if dark clouds surrounded the two, Anakin knew without a doubt in his mind, that there was no force stronger in the universe than the feeling of Obi-Wan touching him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means the world to me &lt;3</p><p>tumblr: stanakin96.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi sweets! Not sure if I'll continue with this series or not, but let me know if you like it! </p><p>tumblr: stanakin96.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>